The disclosure generally relates to toys and, more particularly, relates to toys using compressed air or fluid for actuation of play pieces.
Toys using compressed air or other gases, i. e., pneumatic toys, are well known and well received. Such toys can be as straightforward as whistles or plastic pipes which direct a stream of compressed air from a user to an outlet. The compressed air can generate an audible output as with a whistle, or can be used to support a lightweight sphere or other element, in a hovering-type capacity.
In still further embodiments, it is known to generate the compressed air from a motor or fan using electric power. The compressed air can be directed through one or more conduits for moving elements provided therein. For example, Barlow, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,657, uses the compressed air to move simulated rockets or humanoids from location to location through a tube. Similarly, Shiraishi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,071, uses a stream of compressed air to float a figurine within tubes of differing height corresponding to the musical notes of an octave. Depression of a musical keyboard for a given note, not only causes the musical note to be generated, but also causes the corresponding figurine to hover at a predetermined height.
Although such toys are effective and enjoyed, it would be advantageous to provide a toy utilizing compressed air for movement of elements provided within play pieces thereof, while at the same time enabling the individual play pieces of the toy to be removed and individually actuated by the user. It would be still further advantageous to provide such a toy wherein multiple play pieces could be combined and simultaneously actuated.
In accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, a toy is provided which may comprise a housing, a source of compressed air, a valve, and a play piece. The housing may have at least one port. The source of compressed air may be mounted within the housing and be adapted to direct an air stream toward the port. The valve may be mounted in the housing and bias the port into a closed position. The play piece may be adapted to be mounted to the port and have an actuator adapted to open the valve upon mounting to the port.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, a toy is provided which may comprise a first play piece and a second play piece. The first play piece may include an inlet and an outlet with the inlet being adapted to receive compressed air and the outlet being adapted to expel compressed air. The first play piece may further include at least one element adapted to move upon contact with the compressed air. The second play piece may also include an inlet and an outlet but may further be stackable upon the first play piece outlet. The compressed air expelled from the first play piece outlet may be directed through the second play piece inlet. The second play piece may further include at least one element adapted to move upon contact with compressed air.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, a method of using a toy is disclosed which may comprise the steps of providing a first play piece, stacking a second play piece on the first play piece, and directing compressed air through the first play piece and second play piece. More specifically, the first play piece may include an inlet, an outlet, and at least one element mounted within the play piece and adapted to move upon contact with compressed air. The second play piece may also include an inlet, an outlet, and at least one element mounted within the play piece and adapted to move upon contact with compressed air. The inlet of the second play piece may be in fluid communication with the outlet of the first play piece when stacked. Compressed air is directed through the first play piece inlet, first play piece outlet, second play piece inlet, and second play piece outlet.